Sayonara
by Memories of Sadness
Summary: Naraku planned out everything. Every single detail. And it’s going along perfectly. Will Inuyasha and the others stop his plan before it’s too late?
1. Holding Hands

Author's Note: Hmm...this is my first fanfic...that I hope I'll continue...if I don't get distracted...  
.

.

.  
Disclaimer: Don't Own Inuyasha!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Summary: Naraku planned out everything. Every single detail. And it's going along perfectly. Will Inuyasha and the others stop his plan before it's too late?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sayounara…**

.

.

.

**Chapter 1: Holding Hands**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

On a sleepless night, Inuyasha sat upon a tree branch, staring out to the starry sky. Thinking about Kagome…and…Kikyo…

.

.

Inuyasha POV

.

It's hard. I know. I just don't want to leave either of them. But. I have to. I know that I have to choose between them. And. Between life and death. Would I die with Kikyo? Or live with Kagome? But. They both need me. My protection. The only problem is, if I protect one, I hurt the other… Kikyo-Kikyo gave her life for me. It's only fair that I repay with my own life. However, Kagome-Kagome also sacrificed a lot for me. She shed tears for me, cried for me. It's only right that I stay with her after all I've put her through. And, she's been so calm about my seeing Kikyo…she's just-

.

.

Regular POV

.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's voice cut through his thoughts. He looked down and saw her standing on the ground, waving her hand at him, "come down, we're eating."

Inuyasha jumped down and smiled, "let's go." As they walked side by side, Kagome gently slipped her hand in his.

'Inuyasha…'

.

.

.

.

.

When they got to the others, Shippo came up to them and complained about how hungry he was getting. Kagome smiled and apologized, but then noticed that Shippo was staring at Inuyasha and her strangely.

"Why are you two holding hands?"

The two looked a bit puzzled so Shippo pointed at their hands and they both froze.

"Erm- um-well- huh--" they uttered taking their hands away from each other's and started to blushed deep red.

Miroku and Sango sweat dropped in the background, but when Sango saw how tight the situation was, she said, "come on guys, stew's getting cold!"

This caught Shippo's attention so he said, "come on you two let's eat!"

When everyone surrounded the fire, Inuyasha and Kagome cooled down and sighed.

"Remind me to kill Shippo," Inuyasha muttered to Kagome.

.

.

.

.

.

The next day, they set out for Kaede's Village.

"Why'd we have to go back there?" complained Inuyasha.

Kagome explained that she was missing many school days and they needed more medicine/bandages.

"Yeah. Well. What is this school you speak of?"

She explained that it's a place where you get education, but seeing Inuyasha's muddled face, she sighed and gave up.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kaede!" Kagome called.

Kaede looked from gathering herbs, "Kagome, what are ye doing here?"

Kagome explained that she needed to go back home for a few days and asked if Inuyasha and the others could stay with her and she said that is was fine.

"WHAT! A FEW DAYS!!!!" Inuyasha shouted to Kagome.

Kagome tiled her head side ways a little and asked if there's a problem with that.

Inuyasha sweat dropped and turned his head,"of course there's a problem, you expect me to stay with this old hag for a few days?!?!?"

When he turned his head, Kagome wasn't listening to him anymore, but was talking to Kaede.

"Hey Kagome! You're suppose to be listening to me!"

She turned and replied, "oh am I? I thought you had better things to say _other_ than complain."

Inuyasha, looking piss, sat closed anis eyes and turned his head, "eh go ahead, who needs you anyway."

Kagome sighed, "Kaede please take care of everyone _else_."

She walked over to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha?"

"Huh? Yeah what?"

"Sit boy."

"Ahh!" Inuyasha fell flat to the ground, "why you…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author's Note: hmm…I think it's okay…next chap. call 'Again' what happened 'again'?


	2. Again

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update.

.

.

.

Discaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. .  
  
**Sayounara...**  
  
.

.

.  
  
**Chapter 2: Again**  
  
.

.

.

.

.

.

Kagome's POV  
.

Inuyasha, he's such a jerk! I'm only going to be gone for a few days, so why does he care? While I'm gone, he's probably slobbering all over Kikyo- oh yeah. Inuyasha and Kikyo... 

.

.

Regular POV

.  
  
"Kagome? Kagome? Earth to Kagome," Arimi said waving her hand in Kagome's face.

Kagome started to blink, "oh. Uh. Guys!"

"At least she's okay," Eri whispered to Yuka and she nodded.

"How's your back?"

"My-my back?"

"And your head?"

"My head?" 'Grandpa...'

"Yeah your grandpa said..."

Kagome sweat dropped as she listened to her grandpa's lame excuses for her absence.  
  
.

.

.

.

.

.  
  
Kagome sighed as she stared out the window, 'what's wrong with me today? I –'

"Kagome? Kagome?"

"Huh?"

"I said, do you have your books?" Eri repeated.

"Books...?" Kagome opened her backpack, it took her a while to realize that she was in school,

"BOOKS! I forgot my BOOKS! Shesh!"

"Kagome?"

Kagome looked up from her backpack, "yeah?"

The teacher was holding some books in his hand, "here are your books, your brother asked me to give them to you."

"Oh uh," she walked up and accepted the books, "thank you."

"Don't thank me, thank your brother and...oh yes. He asked me to tell you that you're a simple minded idiot."

The whole class laughed and Kagome blushed, 'Souta...not this again.'  
  
.

.

.

.

.

.  
  
As Kagome walked home, she came across the family shrine. 'Maybe I should go back...but it's only been one day...besides, it's fun to let Inuyasha worry a little. But then...so much could happen...' Thinking back to the incident that happened while she was gone for just a while...  
  
_I don't care how you feel about me now! But I swear, I won't let Naraku have you either, only I can protect you from him!_ Inuyasha said to Kikyo as he went over and hugged her.  
  
Those words still echoed in her head. She smirked. Everything just went so quickly...just so quickly...he would protect _her_...no matter what happens... She was so selfish. She knew, of course, that Inuyasha and Kikyo were meant to be...it's just too hard to accept. Kikyo was there first. She accepted Inuyasha. She wanted to live with Inuyasha. She gave her life for Inuyasha. Kagome knows she could never do that...never. She's just a reincarnation after all. An image of Kikyo to Inuyasha...that's all she was...and will always be. But...even though he hurts her, she still wanted him to live.  
  
Kagome looked up at the blue sky and sighed, "I wonder what Inuyasha's doing now..."  
  
.

.

.

.

.

.  
  
"Inuyasha, go get Kagome!" Shippo shouted to the half demon who was sitting down with his eyes closed.

"Get off my back," he replied, "she went by herself this time. I didn't make her."

Shippo stopped, "true, but she won't come back for a few days or so. And I'll miss her." Inuyasha stiffen. "Besides, a lot can happen, remember what happens whenever Kagome goes back?"

Inuyasha sweat dropped, 'he's right, almost every time Kagome goes back I encounter Kikyo and then she sees us and goes back...but it's not like I don't want to se Kikyo, it's just that I don't want to hurt Kagome...'

"Inuyasha. Inuyasha. INUYASHA!" Shippo knocked him on the head.

"Ow!" Inuyasha grabbed Shippo, "Why you little..."

Sango sigh, "Shippo's right Inuyasha. Every time the same thing happen. Poor Kagome..."

Inuyasha dropped Shippo and walked to the door, "you know what, I'm tired of you talking to me like you knew me all my life."

"We never said that we know you all your life," Sango shot back, "but we do know what's going on with you, Kagome, and Kikyo."

"Eh. Leave me alone," and with that he left.

Shippo turned to Sango, "what's his problem?" Sango shrugged and looked over to Miroku.

"Ah, this tea is good." The two seat dropped.

Obviously, he wasn't even paying attention.  
  
.

.

.

.

.  
  
"What do they know anyways," Inuyasha muttered to himself.

'But if I did see Kikyo again, how am I suppose to react? Move away? Explain to her that I don't want to hurt Kagome? No. No. No. Then I'd hurt her...it's just as bad as telling it to Kagome too.' Inuyasha sighed, 'what am I suppose to-'

He caught sight of... "K-Kikyo's soul collectors? Then, she must be near by!"

He followed the soul collectors, 'they must be heading towards her.' But as he ran, he noticed that they were disappearing. He stopped when he saw a figure, "what the-"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.   
  
Author's Note: Hmm...wonder what he saw...Welps the next chapter's call 'Naraku's Plan' ooo...it's sounds just so HORRIBLE! Lol.


End file.
